Raise of the Arcatti
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Arcatti- a newer breed of Lycans. They're stronger, faster, & smarter then any Werewolf breed known. One of them is a TDI camper...
1. Explaining

In the year 700 B.C, a new breed of monsters was created. They're a new breed of lycan, stronger, faster, & smarter then any breed known to creator or man! The females, are the higher members of the breed. They're stronger & fatser then the males, but smaller. Every fifthteen years, one pup is born to every female. Females only birth about four pups in their life. They start when they're 15, & stop when they reach 60. Females are only pregnant fr about 8 weeks.

In the year 400 A.D, the breed expanded their territory, going from Russia, to many parts of the globe, including Greece, England, China, & most of North America. When the pups are born, they are so small, labor doesn't even cause pain for the mother! They are less then three inches long. And weight barely 3 ounces! For the first year of life, the male's only purpose in the pups life, is guarding the female & the pup, when the female is sleeping. Males, are almost never tired. The pups have no arms, no legs, & are completely and totally dependent on the mother & father.

Now, after nearly 1000 years of living in solitude, the creators are coming out of the darkness- out of our nightmares- to claim what is rightfully theirs! Be prepared for the Arcatti.

Our story follows one young Arcatti female. Who is at that age where she must find a mate, & have a child. She is the youngest born pup to her family. She has a sister, and two brothers. Her father passed away when she was barely two years old, dying of old age. He was nearly 15 years older then her mother, dying at the age of 77. Her mother has been raising her without a mate for the past 13 years. Her name is Gwendolyn, and her family has been settled in Canada for over 200 years. The femal Arcatti don't live very long. The day their youngest pup becomes a parent- whether it be male or femal- the female dies.

Now, Gwendolyn was a very.... Er... Rowdy pup... She was also a rare female. Usually, the youngest female born to one female, is slightly weeker then her sister, father, mother & brothers. But Gwendolyn, can win every fight against her siblings and mother. It's quite odd... At 14, three months before her 15th birthday, she was dared by her second oldest, William, dared her to do some stupid show, & try to find an Arcatti male, and if she did, breed with him, & produce a pup. She did just that! Found a mate, a young male, who was a bit older then her, named Trenton. Now, Gwen is expecting her first pup, which will be born in less then a week. Only problem is, Trenton isn't an Arcatti.

"Gwen! C'mon! We're gonna be late for Geoff's party!" Leshawna told her gothic friend. "Okay! God! One freaking minute!" Gwen hollered, stepping out of her room. Gwen's black & teal blue streaked hair has behind her ears. "Let's go!" Leshawna, the large sister, urged. "Okay!" Gwen laughed.

"So, you think Trent will ask for forgivness?" Leshawna asked, on their way to the party. "Doubt it, I dumped him on NATIONAL TELEVISION!!" Gwen cried. "So?" Leshawna asked, sighing. "Ooh!" Gwen groaned slightly, holding her stomach. "You okay??" Leshawna asked. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Gwen cried, running to the bathroom. Puking, was the first sign of labor. The pup would be born in about a day or two. "I'll tell Geoff & the others you're sick & can't come, kay?" Leshawna asked. Gwen nodded, & continued puking.


	2. Trouble is born

"What!? Why not man!?" Geoff groaned when he heard that Gwen wasn't coming to his party. "Geoff! Deal with it! She's puking her guts out!" Leshawna yelped. "Ugh!" Geoff groaned. He plopped down on the couch, in defeat. "This sucks man!" He whined. "So, Gwen isn't coming. It'll still be an awesome party!" Trent reasured his friend. "I guess you're right..." Geoff sighed.

"Ow!" Gwen groaned. Her stomach was cramping badly. This was sign number two for labor. In about a day, Gwen would turn into her true Arcatti form, go out into the woods, & give birth. But for now, she'll just continue puking & having stomach cramps. Gwen's instinct on motherhood will kick in when her pup is born. She gasps. Her pup is coming early. But only a day early, so she's not too concerned. She leaves the building, turns into her true form, & runs off into the woods.

****THE NEXT DAY****

Gwen was lying in a hollow tree, cleaning her pup. Its a male. Just barely an hour old. She's still trying to decide what to name it. After along while, she decided on a family name. Katashi. Which means firm in Japanese. **(A/N: Not sure what it means, or even if its Japanese, but its cool!)** Gwen cleaned her pup. She was also sadened; her mother was no longer around... Gwen traded her mother for her son, but it wasn't her choice. But she still wondered how her mother left this earth.

"Anyone seen Gwen?" Chris asked the campers, as him & Chef walked up to them at the TDA playa-de-losers resort. "Dunno; haven't seen her since last night." Leshawna muttered. "Why man? What's wrong?" Geoff ased, seperating his lips from Bridgette's. Chris sighed. "Gwen's mom died of a heart attack last night." He said. Everyone gasped. "Let's go try & find her..." Trent mumbled, standing up from the pool bar. Geoff, Duncan, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Cody, & Owen got up, & followed him. Everyone else was in shock.

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen where are you!?" Trent hollered, walking through the woods. Trent & the others had been serching for nearly two hours, & they still hadn't found Gwen! "Uh... Gwen! Please! Tell me where you are!" Trent begged, walking deeper into the woods. A few minutes later, he heard a low turned & saw Gwen in her true form! But he didn't know what Gwen was! "Aaahh!!" Trent screamed, running off. Gwen didn't give chase; she only growled because Trent was too close to where Katashi was hidden, & that made Gwen uncomfortable. She went back to her den. Katashi had gotten bigger, but not by much. Gwen entered the den, & fell asleep next to Katashi.

Leshawna, Izzy, & DJ were looking for Gwen when they saw Trent run out of the woods. "What the-!?" Leshawna cried. Trent jumped into DJ's arms, looking terrified! "Um... Are you okay?" Izzy asked. Trent eyes were about as wide as they could possibly get! "Well, you saw something, but I doubt it was Gwen." Leshawna stated. Trent shook his head no.


	3. A friend is told

"Um... What's with Elivis?" Duncan asked when DJ, Izzy, & Leshawna came back to the hotel. "Dunno. Something spooked him in the woods when he was looking for Gwen." Leshawna said, shrugging her shoulders. "Look! Gwen's been missing all day! Possibly all night! Maybe we should call her family?" Geoff said. "You're right. Gwen has three older siblings. We'll give them a call in the morning if we haven't found Gwen by then." Chris said, as everyone went to bed.

Gwen was lying awake next to Katashi. Katashi had gotten a bit bigger. "Momma?" Katashi asked. "Yes?" Gwen cooed. "Where's Daddy?" Katashi wondered. "I dunno." Gwen sighed. "But I wanna meet him!" Katashi whined. "You will Katashi!" Gwen said. "Promise?" Katashi huffed. "Promise. Now get some sleep." Gwen said. Katashi groaned. "Fine.'' He layed down next to his mother's tummy, & fell asleep.

"Katashi, I'm gonna get food. DO NOT LEAVE!" Gwen told her son. "Okay!" Katashi said smiling. Gwen ran off, & turned back to human right before she left the woods. Owen & Geoff were the first to see her. "Gwen! Where have you been!?" Geoff yelped, running up to her. Owen went back to the hotel to get the others. "Gwen, about your mom-" "I know Geoff. I know my mom's gone." Gwen said, interputing him. "Oh... I'm sorry bra." Geoff sighed. "Its okay. My Mom was sick." Gwen said, putting on a fake smile. "C'mon inside, everyone's worried about you." Geoff said. "Geoff? Can you keep a secret?" Gwen asked. "Yeah what?"

Gwen had led Geoff into the woods. "Gwen? What are we doing?" Geoff wondered. "Where do you think I've been for almost two days?" Gwen asked. Geoff shrugged. Gwen stopped a few yards away from Katashi's sleepingg area. She stood still, the wind blowing her hair, & turned into an Arcatti. Geoff gasped. She looked like a mythical creator! Something from his dreams! She has black silky fur, a snow white belly. Beautiful onyx eyes, & was about the size of a boxer. "Wow!" Geoff gasped. Gwen continued walking, & led Geoff to where her son was hidden. "Oh my GAWD!" Geoff gasped, when he saw Katashi exit the den. "What is it?" Geoff asked. Gwen smiled. "My son." Gwen cooed. But then her face turned serious. She sniffed the air. "What's his name?" Geoff asked. "Katashi." Gwen answered, picking him up by the scruff of the neck. "Come. There's a rouge male! We need to get to saftey!" Gwen said, running off, as Geoff followed her.


	4. A bad choice

Geoff was running after Gwen, panting heavilly. "Whoa! Slow down!" Geoff cried. Suddenly, a large dog, much bigger then Gwen, tackled Geoff. "Aaaahhh!!!!! Get off of me!! Help!" Geoff cried, struggling to keep the dog from biting him. Gwen hid Katashi, & lunged at the rouge male! Geoff backed up against a tree, watching the fight. But Gwen wasn't winning.

"Aaaahhh!!!!! Get off of me!! Help!" The others heard Geoff cry. "Geoff!" Bridgette yelled, running out the door, to the woods. "Shit!" Duncan cried, grabbing a shot gun. The campers ran out of the hotel, to the woods. Duncan decided to fire his shot gun. Less then a minute later, they heard a loud, high pitched yelp!

Geoff gasped, when he saw Gwen go down! The older male ran off, scared. Gwen was lying on the ground, just barely breathing. "Aah!!" He cried. "Geoff!" Bridgette cried, running to him, & wrapping her arms around his neck. Geoff gently pushed her off of him. He just watched Gwen. She was whinning in agony. "Who shot her?" Geoff asked. "Duncan. Did he shot the right one?" Bridgette asked. "No." Geoff sighed. Duncan & the others ran up to Geoff & Bridgette. "Dude, why you so mopey? I shot the dog that attacked you!" Duncan said. "No, you didn't. There were two dogs. You shot the wrong one." Bridgette sighed. Noah & DJ walked up to Gwen. "She got shot in the back. I don't think it's gonna make it..." Noah sighed. "She." Geoff corrected. "Duncan shot a female." He said calmly, glaring at Duncan. "Geoff! I'm sorry! I didn't know! And- and so what?! I shot a wolf! Why are you so upset anyways!?" Duncan yelled. "Oh, my God." Leshawna gasped. Everyone saw Katashi. He was looking at his mother, eyes wide! He walked over to Gwen, who was just barely alive now. "Momma?" He asked, put the campers just heard a whine. "Momma! Momma! Get up!" Katashi barked, pawing at his mother. His tail was between his legs. "Congradulations Duncan. You just a mom." Geoff said, glaring. Duncan didn't say anything. Gwen groaned in pain. "Maybe we could help her!" Bridgette suggested. "Maybe. But we gotta work fast! Courtney, let me see you sleeve." Noah said. "Excuse me!?" Courtney cried. Noah groaned, walked over to her, & riped her sleeve off. He tied it around Gwen's wound. DJ scooped up Gwen; Izzy picked up Katashi, & they ran back to the hotel.


	5. An old friend

"She's gonna be just fine." Chef told the worried campers. "Phew!" Geoff sighed. Bridgette put her hand on his shoulder. "What about Geoff? He got pretty scratched up!" Bridgette cried. "Nah. I'm good Bridge!" Geoff told her. "Guys, we brought Gwen's sister & brothers." Chris said, as three adults walked into the room, with Chris. The woman had short, dark brown, coppy hair. HSe has extremely snow white skin, light pink lips, & choclate brown eyes. She has on a dark gray t-shirt, & light gray skinny jeans, with black ballet flats. She's wearing a chocker, & has a tatoo on her wrist. She looks at the dog, & gasps, knowing that it's Gwen. "Hello. I'm Kaiya. Gwen's older sister." She said, smiling. She walked over to her sister, still smiling, & scratched her head. "Hey girl! How you doing?" She asked. Gwen licked Kaiya's cheek. Kayia smiled. "This your dog?" Trent asked. "Uh, yeah. Well, actually its Gwen's." One of Gwen's brothers said. "Oh, um, I'm Ty, & this is William." Ty had shaggy light brown hair, a strong chin, equally pale skin, & pale blue eyes. He had a black muscle shirt on, blue jeans, & Nikes. He had the same tatoo Kaiya had, put on his forearm. William had spiked white blonde hair, pale skin, like his brother & sisters, & black eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt, black jeans, & converse. His tatoo, was on his upper arm, near his shoulder. "So what's your dogs name?" Beth asked. "Well, actually, she's not a dog. She's a wolf." Kaiya said, still smiling. "And her name is Akiko." She said, actually saying Gwen's first name. "So, why do you have a name like Kaiya?" Leshawna asked. "Oh, we all odd names. Its just that Kaiya is the only one who decides to go by their first name." Ty explained. "So wait? Gwen's name really isn't Gwen?" Trent asked, suprised. "Nope. Its her middle name." Ty said. "Wow." Leshawna muttered. "She have the baby?" Kaiya asked, petting Gwen. Gwen barked, loudly! 'Yeah. Its a male. Perfectly healthy too." Trent said, going towards a cardboard box. He took Katashi from the box, & handed him to Kaiya. "So cute!" Kaiya cried. "Yeah he is!" Lindsay cried. William looked at Geoff. "What happened to you?" "Oh, I got attacked by a dog that looks like your's. Don't worry, I'm fine." Geoff said, Bridgette sitting in his lap. "Akiko chase it away?" Ty asked. "Yeah." Geoff nodded. Ty looked at his brother & sister nervously. Kaiya looked at Gwen, giving her a silent lecture. Gwen whined. Kaiya crossed her arms, & huffed. "Geoff? Owen? Didn't you say ya'll found Gwen?" Leshawna asked, changing the subject. "Oh yeah! Geoff? Where is she?" Owen asked. Geoff chuckled nervously. "Uh... How do I tell ya'll this without you guys freaking out?" Geoff asked, nervously. "What man?" Trent asked. Gwen did the explaining for him, & turned back into a human. Bridgette's jaw dropped! "What?" Duncan asked, when everyone's eyes went wide, & their jaws dropped! He turned & looked at Gwen. She was glaring at him, & said calmly: "Shot me again, & I will kill you."


	6. The father is told

"What the fuck!?" Courtney yelped. Gwen said nothing. She got up, & walked towards the computer. Everyone went to see what she was doing. She went to google, & typed in "Arcatti". She went to a website, then turned away from the computer. "Arcatti? What's that?" Cody asked. "Arcatti? I've heard of them! They're like a super wereolf! They're stronger, faster, & smarter then any werewolf breed know! Is that what you are Gwen?" Beth asked. "Yeah." Gwen nodded. "Wait? So your a mom!?" Katie asked, remembering Katashi. "Nah duh! Where do you think I've been the past two days?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "What's his name?" Lindsay asked. "Katashi." Gwen said, taking him from her sister's lap. "When will he be able to turn into a human?" Izzy asked. "Tomorrow." Gwen said. "Who's his dad?" Leshawna asked. Gwen looked down. "Oh **_hell_** no!" Trent cried, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Trent cried, when him & Gwen were alone. "Well sorry!!" Gwen hollered. "I kno the perfect way to tell my mother! "Mom, I slept with a girl, she turned out to be a **_mutt_**! And now I'm a daddy!" **_SLAP!! _**Gwen got up & slapped Trent across the face!! Trent put a hand to his cheek. "I-I'm s-sorry!" Gwen studdered. "Its okay, I deserved it." Trent sighed, rubbing his cheek. Gwen sat down. "So, when will he be like you? I mean- able to go from human to wolf?" Trent asked. "Tomorrow most likely. Or the end of the week. It depends on the pup." Gwen explained, crossing her legs. Trent snickered. "What kinda name is Akiko?" He asked, sitting down next to Gwen. "It means '_Sparkle' _in some weird language." Gwen sighed. "Well, I'd hate my name too, if it meant Sparkle!"Trent laughed. "I do not hate me name!!" Gwen cried, chasing him out of the room, & down the hallway, both of them laughing!


	7. A lovers worry

"Put me down!" Gwen squeeled, as Trent scooped her up bridal style. "Never." He said, kissing her on the lips. Gwen smiled, & kissed him back. "Geoff!! Help! Someone! Help!" They heard Bridgette scream. Trent put Gwen down, & they ran, trying to find Bridgette & Geoff!

"Oh, my God!" Gwen cried, when they got to them. Geoff was having a seizure! "What the-!?" Trent cried. "GET THEM OUT NOW!!!" Ty yelled. Gwen, William, & Kaiya turned into Arcatti's, & chased everyone- including Bridgette & Trent- out of the room! Gwen turned back to normal, & locked the door. Gwen was holucinating. Her sight was blurring. "Gwen!" Kaiya snapped. But Gwen didn't hear her, she fell down, unconscience. "Shit!" William cried, going to his baby sister.

"Why did they chase us out? They shouldn't have chased us out!" Bridgette snapped, pacing back & forth. "Chill out malibu barbie! What's your problem?" Duncan complained. "MY BOYFRIEND'S HAVING A SEIZURE!!! MY BEST FRIEND CHASED ME OUT OF THE ROOM! AND I'M SCARED!! Okay?!" Bridgette yelled. She leaned against the fall, & slid down to the floor. "Bridgette, it'll be okay! Don't worry!" Courtney said, sitting by her friend. "God, I hope your right..." She muttered.

****The next day****

"Is he okay? Oh God! Please tell me he's okay!" Bridette cried, when Ty left the room. He sighed. "For the next week... Geoff will continue to have seizures. But there is good news!" Ty said. Bridette scoofed. "Good news!? Good news!! My boyfriend's gonna have who knows how many goddamn seizures for the next week, & there's good news!!?" Bridgette yelled. "He's gonna live! Okay?" Ty snapped. Bridette gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck, & started crying. Ty looked uncomfortable, but patted her shoulder. Kaiya entered the room. "How's sis?" Ty asked. "Something happened to Gwen?" Trent asked, concerned. "Oh, don't worry! She just fainted! Perfectly common for new mothers." Kaiya said, smiling. Trent sighed. "Hey!" Kaiya said, smiling more. Everyone turned & saw a little boy, with white blonde hair, & emerald green eyes, standing there, thumb in his mouth. He looked about two years old. Kaiya got up, & scooped the boy up. "Look who finally turned human!" Ty said, laughing. "Yeah!" Kaiya said. "Is that Katashi?" Beth asked. Kaiya nodded, walking back to the group. Trent looked a bit nervous. "Wanna hold him?" Kaiya asked. He nodded. Kaiya handed Trent his son. Katashi cooed. "Wanna go see your mommy?" Kaiya asked her nephew. Trent nodded. "C'mon." Kaiya said, walking away, Trent following her.

"Hey!" Gwen said, happilly, when Trent, Katashi, & Kaiya entered the room. Trent walked over to her, & handed her their son. "You okay?" He asked. Gwen nodded. "I'm fine." She said, Katashi on her lap, still sucking his thumb. Trent kissed her forehead. "What exactly happened?" Gwen asked Kaiya. "You fainted. Plain & simple." She said. "Oh." Gwen muttered.


	8. The worst is over, & more news is told

"How's Geoff?" Gwen asked. "He's fine." Kaiya said. "Kaiya? Can you leave for a minute? I need to talk to Trent." Gwen said. Kaiya nodded, leaving. Gwen sighed, when Kaiya shut the door. "Okay, can you keep two secrets? One from Bridgette, & one from Geoff?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, why?" Trent asked. Gwen handed him Katashi, & sat up. "When Geoff got attacked, he got infected." Gwen sighed. "Wait? How? His scratches barely broke the skin." Trent said. "That's enough. Trent, by the end of the week, Geoff will be an Arcatti." Gwen said. "So, that's what I gotta keep from Bridgette, what do I have to keep from Geoff?" Trent asked. Gwen sighed. "Bridgette's pregnant." she said. Trent's jaw dropped! "What?" Trent cried. "Yeah. Bridgette found out a week ago, & hasn't gotten a chance to tell Geoff yet. She got pregnant beefore Geoff got attacked, so she'll go the full nine months, & deliver a normal, human baby." Gwen said, laughing. "You think our kid isn't normal?" Trent asked. "Our kid can go from human to dog, whenever he pleases! No, he is not normal!" Gwen laughed.

"Hey." Gwen muttered, when her & Bridgette entered the room Geoff was in. "Hey." Geoff muttered. Geoff looked badly ill. His normally tan skin was pale, & he had bags under his eyes. "How you feeling?" Bridgette asked. "Like my skin is on fire!" Geoff groaned. "Sorry to hear that." Gwen said. "Geoff, I need to tell you something." Bridgette sighed. "What is it babe?" Geoff asked. "I'm pregnant." Bridgette muttered. "For real?" Geoff asked, smiling. "Yes. And I need you to pull through, not just for me, but for the baby! Please Geoff!" Bridgette sobbed. "Its okay! Don't worry, I will!" Geoff said. Bridgette started crying, & gave Geoff a hug. She kissed his forehead, & started smiling. "Aaahh!!!!" Geoff yelled, as another seizure started happening! "Geoff!! NO!!" Bridgette yelled. Gwen had to shove Bridgette out of the room!

"You're what!?" Leshawna yelped, when Bridgette told the others about the baby. "Pregnant." She reapted. "Wow!" Izzy muttered. "When you due?" Lindsay asked. "Well, I'm two months pregnant now, its August, so.... Early March." Bridgette said. "Geoff know?" DJ asked. Bridgette nodded. "Well, might as well prepare for the baby." Courtney said, hugging her best friend.

****A week later****

"He's a what-!?" Bridgette yelled. "An Arcatti." Kaiya said. "When Geoff got attacked last week, he got infected with the poisin that turns humans into an Arcatti." Gwen said. "So, will my baby be born a dog?" Bridgette asked. "Uh, no. You got pregnant before Geoff was attacked. The only way your baby will be born a dog, is if Geoff attacks you while you're still pregnant. Gwen said. "Don't you even think about it!" Kaiya scolded Geoff. "We don't know how the baby will be affected by the seizures. If your gonna infected her, do it when your baby is born." Gwen told him.


	9. MIA, missing in action

It had been six months since Bridgette told Geoff she was pregnant, & her due date was less then a month away. They were doing a special aftermath episode, to see how the campers had been six months later. Bridgette was worried. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked. "What if people react badly to me & Geoff's baby?" She sighed, tugging at her button up maternity top. "Hey, if they saw anything, I'll slug 'em!" She said, smirking. "Thanks!" Bridgette said, smiling. "I'll be right back." Gwen said, leaving. Geoff walked up to Bridgette a few minutes later. "I don't think you should host the show- I mean, cuz of the baby." Geoff said, trying to be nice. "No, people should know about the baby." Bridgette smiled. "Okay." Geoff said. "Campers! Show starts in five!" A producer said over the intercom. The campers sat down on the couches. Gophers on the left; Bass on the right. When all the campers had sat down, Geoff made an anouncement. "Kay guys! Under any circumstances, are we to mention anything to with Arcatti's or Katashi! Got it!?" Geoff said. Everyone nodded. "Speaking of. Gwen? Where's Katashi?" Geoff asked. "In my room, sleeping." Gwen said.

"So, I guess you all are suprised that me & Geoff are gonna be parents huh?" Bridgette said, putting her hands on her stomach. "Not really. The way you two suck face, it was bound to happen." Gwen said, head in her hands, looking bored. Bridgette blew her a raspberry. "Can we end the episode? This is getting boring!" Kstie whined. "Yeah!" Sadie agreed. "Can't. We have to air for five more minutes, unless something major happens." Geoff said, looking at his watch. "Ugh!" Lindsay groaned. "I'll give your kid $500 bucks if he breaks your water!" Duncan groaned. "I am **_NOT _**going into labor just to end the episode!!" Bridgette cried. "Aaahhh!!!!!" They heard Kaiya yell. "What the-!?" Geoff cried. Kaiya ran to them. "He's gone! Katashi's gone!" She cried. Gwen's eyes widened, then she bolted up, & ran to Katashi's room! Trent ran after her. When Gwen got to the room, all she saw in Katashi's crib was a blanket. And a muddy paw print...

Gwen covered her mouth, tears falling freely down her face. Her baby- her own flesh & blood was taken from her. And the worst part was, she knew who took them... Trent entered the room. He wrapped his arms around Gwen from behind her, & she started sobbing. "Ssh... It's okay! We'll find him." He reasured her. "No... We won't." Gwen said, looking out the open window.  
She knew exactly where her baby was, & she was going to get him back- even if that meant death...

"Should we call the police?" Bridgette asked. "No. They're no help." Gwen said, showing no sign that she'd been crying, except for the fact her eyes were still a bit red. "You're acting like you know who took him!" Courtney cried. "That's because I do!" Gwen yelled. "Who?" Geoff asked. Gwen sighed. "The head council. They control the Arcatti's. They're like our goverment." Gwen said. "Why would they take him? Why would they take our son!?" Trent cried. "Because of what you are!" Gwen cried, frustrated. "They took him, because you're a human! Arcatti's aren't supposed to breed with regular people!" Gwen cried. "Well, we'll get him back! Where does the head council whatever live?" Leshawna asked, scoffing. Gwen looked at her friend. "Russia." She stated simply.


	10. A death & a birth

"Russia? You're kidding right?" Duncan scoffed. Gwen glared at him. "Oh... You serious." He blushed, chuckling nervously. "I'm getting my baby back- whether you guys wanna help or not." Gwen said, turning around & leaving the room. "I'm helping." Geoff said. Everyone started at him. "What? Gwen helped me! If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead! And my kid wouldn't have a father!"Geoff cried, frustrated. He groaned. "Gwen! Wait up!" He hollered, running after the goth. "I'm helping too! Who's in?" Izzy asked. "I'm in. If it wasn't for me, Katashi would be safe." Trent said. Leshawna, Owen, DJ, & Duncan nodded. "I'm in!" Courtney said. "Same here." Bridgette said, nodding. Owen nodded."Us too!" Katie said. "We owe Gwen for how mean we were to her after her & Trent broke up." Sadie sighed. "C'mon!" Leshawna cried. They ran after Gwen & Geoff.

"Ya'll really wanna help?" Gwen asked. Trent nodded. "M'kay then." Gwen said. "If you need a ride, we're welcome to help..." Chris offered. "What'd you have in mind?" Geoff asked. Chris & Chef lead them to a huge plane! "Nice!" Geoff whooped. "It's Chris's plane! It's big enough to hold everyone- including us & Gwen's family- & still have room! It's equiped with tv, miny fridge, & arcade room! Plus a pilot!" Chef hollered. "Thank you! Thank you Thank you!" Gwen cried, hugging chris around the neck. Gwen let go, & everyone who was going to help got in the plane.

* * *

"Here we are," Ty said. "Moscow, Russia. Where the first Arcatti was born." He said. "So, where's Katashi?" Izzy asked. "See that mountain?" Gwen asked, pointing to na large mountain. "Yeah?" DJ said. "Near the bottom, is a cave. That's where Katashi is." Kaiya said. The pilot landed in a field near the mountain. "You can't come." Gwen said, when Trent started to follow. "Why not?" He asked. "Humans aren't allowed. If they smell you, they'll kill you." William warned. "Besides, you need to stay here, where it's safe." Gwen said, following her sisters out of the plane. "Wait up!" Geoff hollered. "What?" Gwen asked. "I can help! I'm not a human anymore!" Geoff said. "Okay." Gwen said, walking towards the entrance to the cave.

**_Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

"Whoa!" Geoff awwed, as he looked around the cave. It had steel walls, & floor to match. There were torches along the walls. Ty grabbed a torch, & lead the way down the dark cave. "Where exactly are we going?" Geoff asked. "Ssh!" William hissed. Geoff stopped talking. "Hello." a yoice said from the shadows. "Who's there?" Geoff asked, scared.

**_Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

"My name is Laurent." **(not from Twilight...) **The voice said, stepping out of the shadows. He had palewhite skin, golden eyes, & black hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a suit with no tie. "Hello." Kaiya said. "Why are you here?" Laurent asked, cocking his head. "My son was taken from me. I want him back." Gwen said simply. "Hmm.. Follow me then." Laurent said, turning.

**_Tolko skazhe  
Dalshe nas dvoye  
Tolko ogni  
Aerodroma  
My ubezhim  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Dalshe ot nikh  
Dalshe ot doma  
Noch provodnik_**

Geoff, Gwen, William, Ty, & Kaiya followed Laurent through the dark, eery cave. "Guys... This place is creepy!" Geoff mumbled. "Shush!"Gwen hissed. "Sorry!" Geoff whispered, wincing.

**_Spryach nashi teni  
Za oblaka  
Za oblakami  
Nas ne naydut  
Nas ne izmenyat  
Im ne dostat  
Zvezdy rukami_**

Bridgette & the others were waiting impaitently in the plane. "What's taking them so long?" Leshawna groaned, bored out of her mind. "It takes time! Negotation! Besides, who knows how deep that cave is!" Duncan cried. "Whatever..." Leshawna muttered, yawning. "Leshawna! They've only been gone for ten minutes! Chill out!" Trent said.

**_Nyebo uronit  
Noch na ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne doganyat  
Nyebo uronit  
Noch ne ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

Laurent lead them to a huge white room. "Wow!" Geoff gasped, amazed. Along the front wall, was a desk with five equally pale middle aged adults. Two girls; three boys. On a white rug, playing with some blocks, was Katashi. "Katashi!" Gwen cried, going towards him. "Mommy!" Katashi squeeled, standing up. Gwen was less then a foot away from the rug when she cried out in pain. Blue elecricity shocked her, causing her to colapse to the ground in pain! "Momma!" Katashi cried, eyes watering. "Don't worry baby. I'm fine!" Gwen groaned, trying to get up, but the shock made her weak.

**_Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

Bridgette hissed slightly, putting her hand on her large belly. "You okay?" Izzy asked. "Yeah. Perfectly fine. Ow!" She cried. "That's not good!" Owen cried. "Bridgette... I think you're in labor." DJ said. "Oh God! Nice! I'm three weeks early, & in Russia! And the baby decides **_now _**is the perfect time to come out!?" She hollered, looking up towards the ceiling.

**_Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

"Why are you here?" one of the woman asked them. "Aparently the girl wants her son back." Laurent said, pointing to Gwen, who was still on the groung in pain. "That's not possible. She broke the rules, & now she has to suffer." the other woman said, crossing her arms. "C'mon! That's not fair!" Kaiya cried. "Silence!" The male in the middle ordered. "Sire, I have an idea." The man next to him said. He whispered his idea in the others ears. "We the council, have a proposition for you young child." The man said, standing, looking at Gwen. "If you can give us something that is as important to you as the child is, he'll live." The first woman said. "And we know exactly what we want." a second male sneered. "What?" William asked. "Her own life."

**_My ubezhim  
Vse budet prosto  
Noch upadet  
Nebo uronit  
I pustota na perekrestkakh  
I pustota nas ne dogonyat  
Ne govori, Im ne ponyatno_**

"Oww!!" Bridgette cried, laying on the couch in the airplane. "Bridgette, I know it hurts, but you're gonna have to push!" DJ said. DJ was the one who was going to deliver the baby. "Ugh!!" Bridgette groaned, sitting up. "On three, I want you to push. One... Two... Three, push!" "Aahhh!!!!" Bridgette screetched in pain.

**_Tolko be nikh  
Tolko ne nimo  
Luchshe nikak  
No ne obratno  
Tolko ne s nemi  
Tolko ne s nemi_**

"If you care more about your child then your own life, then we will be more then willing to trade." The woman said. "Aaaahhh!!!!!" They heard Bridgette scream! "Bridgette!!" Geoff hollered, running out of the room, towards the cave. Everyone ran after him.

**_Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

"Its a girl." DJ said, handing Bridgette her newborn baby girl. "She's so cute!" Katie cried. "I know!" Sadie agreed. Geoff ran onto the ship, & gasped, when he saw Bridgette holding a squirming infant. "Its a girl." Duncan said. Geoff ran to Bridgette, & kissed her lips. One of the head females had turned into a wolf & entered the plane! She snarwled, & the campers sccreamed. "No!" Gwen cried, blocking Bridgette & the baby from the arcatti. "Not an ounce of our blood runs through that baby! You can't have her!" She cried. A male, who was also in arcatti form, walked slowly to the infant, & sniffed it. He looked at his friend, & shook his head no. The female made a low growl, then her & the male left the plane, followed by Gwen & Ty.

**_Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

"Where are they going?" Izzy asked, confused. "Gwen made a deal with the head council. SHe has to trade something that's as important to her as Katashi is..." William muttered. "What're you gonna name her?" Courtney asked Bridgette. "What should we name her?" Bridgette asked. "How about Simone?" Geoff suggested. "Simone. I like it." Bridgette smiled. "What does Gwen have to give up?" Owen asked. "Her life." Kaiya muttered.

**_Nebo uronit  
Noch na ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

Gwen was attached to a metal fence in the center of the white room. Katashi wasn't in the room; not even he deserved to see his mother's death. "Sis, I'm so sorry for what you have to do." Ty said, tears in his eyes. "Its okay. I'm doing this for my baby boy." Gwen said, smiling, but also with tears in her eyes. "Do me a favor, keep him safe. Keep Katashi safe Arashi. Please!" Gwen begged, saying her brothers real name. "I will Akiko. Me, Kaiya, & Daichi will." He said, revealing William's name. "Stand back." Laurent warned. Ty stepped away from his baby sister, near the doorway. "Now." "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gwen screetched loudly in extreme pain as the electricty from before shocked her with an even high voltage! Ty got angry, & ran out of the room. He ran to the ship, & he & William grabbed Trent, & dragged him to the white room. "You did this!" Ty yelled. "Watch! This is your fault!" William hollered, both brothers digging their nails in Trent's arms, as he was forced to watch the mother of his child die before him. Finally it was over. The electricity stopped, Gwen was released, & she colapsed to the ground.

**_Nebo uronit  
Noch na ladoni  
Nas ne dogonyat  
Nas ne dogonyat_**

Trent ran to her. "Gwen!" He cried, scooping her body in his arms. He sobbed as he cinged to her. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" He sobbed. "Daddy!" He looked up & saw Katashi. "Katashi!" Trent cried, running to his son, scooping him up, & sobbing. "It's okay Daddy. I'm okay." Katashi mumbled, sounding confused.

**_Nas ne dogonyat_**

**_(A/N: the song I used is russian. the english version is "not gonna get us" by t.A.T.u, u should listen to it. This was my LONGEST chappy! Took my 3 days 2 write this! SOrry I killed Gwen. The story will be over soon, a few chaps left... almost 2000 words! Wow! :)_**


	11. A sorrow

"You may take your son home. We won't bother you again." The man in the middle told a teary-eyed Trent. Trent clung to Katashi, & left the cave with Ty & William. "Where's Gwen?" Leshawna asked, as Trent entered the plane with Katashi. "Let's just go." Trent growled, sitting down, still holding Katashi, who was now asleep. The pilot started the plane, & they left Russia; & Gwen's body with it.

"She's gone. I can't believe she's gone!" Geoff muttered, as he & the others exited the plane. Bridgette cradled Simone. Simone Lynette Carter. "She's with our parents now..." Kaiya sighed, trying not to cry over the loss of her baby sister. Trent walked off with a still sleeping Katashi in his arms. "Where's Gwen?" Chef asked, as he & Chris walked up to the group. Kaiya burst out crying, clinging to her brothers. The others didn't say anything. Duncan just shook his head slowly, & stabbed his pocket knife into a tree. His hands still clung to the knife. He looked at the sky, eyes full of tears, & muttered to himself: "No." Then colapsed into tears.

**THE END  
(or is it?)**


End file.
